Why Love Someone Like Me?
by DescendantsFan94
Summary: What if Audrey ate Mal's love spell cookie instead of Ben? Will Audrey still feel the same way or rejected the young fairy?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** What's up to the fans of Descendants, I'm back with another fanfic and it's another request. It's from someone who answered to my Big Announcement on Super Bowl Sunday. This is an idea from danifan3000. This is my first LGBT fanfic I'm doing and I'm proud to this for a fan. Love is Love, and if anyone has a problem with this, don't bother reading cause I don't care what no one thinks. This is a love story, and some people wish to be happy with who they love and I thought doing this story will show people I'm on their side and I support them no matter what. Danifan3000, I hope you enjoy Part 1.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Date? No Way!

"This is it." Mal Said.

Around noon at Auradon Prep, Mal was walking in the hallway to her locker, with the love spell cookies that she and her friends made. The plan was to give one to Ben to make him fall madly in love with Mal. She one step closer to take the barrier down, and nothing was gonna stop.

"Umm, Excuse me." A voice said.

Mal turned to her left and sees the pretty pink princess, Audrey. Yes, Audrey, the daughter of her mom's enemy. They have a rivalry because of there parents history, and to be honest, Mal could care less.

"Audrey. Good morning." Mal said in a low tone.

"Looking villainous, aren't we?" Audrey said.

"It's a classic, you should try it."

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that."

"Believe me, you wouldn't look good in it anyways."

Audrey then notices something in Mal's hand.

"What are those?" She asks.

"Cookies, but there not for you." Mal answered.

"Let me guess, for _my_ Benny Boo?"

"Just showing my gratitude."

"Well I'm onto you, cause if you think you can steal him from me, you got another thing coming." Audrey said. "As a matter a fact, these will be a gift to him," She then snatches the cookies from Mal, "From me!"

"Wait!" Mal warned her. "Don't eat those!"

"Don't tell me what to do, VK. You're not the boss of me." Audrey said then takes a cookie out and bite off a piece.

"No!" Mal shrieked.

Audrey looked at her confused and then suddenly, something came over her. Like a warm, fuzzy feeling that she can't shake off. Next thing she knows, she sees pink and hearts surrounding the purple head nemesis and angelic singing.

"Wow." Audrey said softly.

"Uh, Audrey?" Mal said. "You feeling ok?"

"I don't know, but I was wondering, do you always have such nice skin?" Audrey said looking deeply at Mal.

"Wha- What do you mean?" Mal said.

"I mean that you just…look really good today." Audrey then smiles at her slowly.

"I, Uh, didn't notice that." Mal said. _"Oh, bats, this is bad!"_ She thought.

"Something wrong?" Audrey asks.

"Look, I have to be somewhere." Mal said.

"Oh, it's ok, I get it. But I'll see you later?" Audrey said, walking up to Mal and handing her cookies back.

"Yeah, whatever." Mal said, taking them back.

"Great, bye, Mally." Audrey said then winked before she turned around and walked the opposite way.

"Oh crap, I've got to tell the others." And Mal wents off to find her friends, hoping they know what to do with the situation.

 **Locker Area**

"No way!" Jay said.

"Audrey?!" Carlos said.

"I know, I know!" Mal said.

"So much for the wand." Evie said.

"No, the plan's still on! Just gotta figure a way out of this." Mal said.

"How's that?" Carlos said.

"There has to be an antidote, you can't do spells without a way to reverse it." Mal said.

"Right." Evie said.

"But it has to be later, in the meantime, act like nothing happened." Mal said.

"No prob, but you still have to deal with Audrey today." Jay smirked.

"I'll just ignore her." Mal said.

"That doesn't mean she'll ignore you." Jay said.

"Ugh!" Mal groaned.

* * *

 **Art Class**

Mal has seen Audrey more than three times today, and she's been getting winks and flirty waving from her, making her uncomfortable. Even more now that they both have to same art class together. During class, Audrey kept making eyes at Mal. Mal tried to avoid eye contact, but it was almost impossible. Right after, Mal was the first one out of class and walking as fast as she can to lunch to meet up with her friends.

 **Lunchtime, Outdoors**

Five minutes into their lunchtime, Mal was ranting on about how flirting Audrey was being with her and she was not having it.

"And she kept staring at me while painting, like who does that?" Mal said.

"Wow, sounds like she's got it bad." Jay laughed.

"For reals." Carlos laughed.

Ignoring their laughter, Evie gets on topic then asks, "So you found out about the antidote?".

"Ok." Mal pulls out her spell book, getting everyone's attention and flips to where she found the cure. "I just have to make it into a brownie."

"Another baked goods?" Carlos said.

"I think your mom's more of a baker than dark fairy." Jay said.

"Deceit's part of evil, did you forget? How you think Snow White got poisoned?" Mal said.

"My mom was the queen of deceit, even in a peddler's cloak." Evie said.

"Guess I might just have to wait until tonight to…" Mal says, but gets interrupted.

"Hey Mally!" A high voice said, much to Mal's dismay as she recognized it.

"Your girlfriend's here." Jay whispered then snickered, along with Carlos.

Mal turns to see the lovesick princess as she holds something in both her hands.

"Audrey." Mal said lowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you left so fast from class I couldn't talk to you, so I can to find you and here you are." Audrey said and grinned.

"For what?" Mal asked.

"I painted the most beautiful picture and I wanted to show you." Audrey said.

"Oh, I'm sure it's…" Mal says but then her eyes got wide when Audrey turns her portrait, making the other VKs shocked with wide eyes.

It was a picture of Mal in water colors, from her hair to her boots. It's the exact same outfit that Mal first came to Auradon in. Audrey got every detail right, even her eyes.

"I remembered what you wore when you first came and thought why not? It really catches your eye, don't you think?" Audrey said.

Mal was so shocked, she can't even think of any words to say at that moment.

"It looks very nice, Audrey. Don't you think so, Mal?" Evie said to Mal.

She slowly smiled a bit and does what Evie was getting at, "Yeah…you sure capture...every…detail."

"I'm glad you think so, because I…well…wanted to ask you something." Audrey said.

As she got suspicious, Mal almost regrets asking, "Like what?"

"See, if you not doing anything tomorrow, I was wondering…if you wanna have a picnic…with me?" Audrey asked with hope in her eyes.

Mal's eyes bugged out as she knew she regret asking. The daughter of Sleeping Beauty is asking the daughter of Maleficent on a date, a date! Mal was now freaking at the idea, she never thought that a girl, especially Audrey, would want to date the likes of her. She never even considered that she might be a lesbian, and she doesn't want to start now. With quick thinking, she grabbed Evie's arm and stood up.

"We need a minute." Mal said.

She pulls Evie to one of the trees that 20 feet away, leaving the boys with Audrey.

"So…you paint people you like?" Jay said.

Meanwhile, Mal and Evie were having a discussion about what to do with Audrey.

"I'm not doing it." Mal said.

"But Mal…" Evie said.

"No way! I'm not about to have lunch with her, did you see what she showed me?" Mal said. "She's head over heels for me!"

"I know she under a spell, but she'll just be heartbroken." Evie said.

"So what?" Mal said.

"That might mess with our plans to get the wand." Evie said. "Word will get out, people will just assume you done something to hurt her, and we'll be sent back to the Isle."

"Wow." Mal said. "I did not thought of that."

"But I do have an idea." Evie said.

"Is it gonna fix my problem?" Mal asked.

"You bet." Evie said then leans in Mal's ear to whisper the plan.

After a minute, the girls returned to the boys and Audrey, who's desperately waiting for Mal's answer.

"Audrey." Mal said.

"Yes?" Audrey said.

Mal took a deep breath and took Audrey's hands into her own.

"I would love to." She said.

"Eeee!" Audrey shrieked and hugs Mal, with her almost losing her breath from that grip until Audrey releases.

"I'm…glad your excited." Mal said.

"Me too! I have to find the perfect dress, later Malsies!" Then Audrey speed-walks towards the opposite direction towards the building.

Jay and Carlos couldn't believe what they just witnessed as their mouths hanged wide open.

"Dude, What just happened?" Carlos asked.

"I'm as clueless as you are." Jay said.

* * *

 **Mal and Evie's room**

Mal is currently on Evie's bed with Evie putting on the finishing touches on her makeup.

"So, you're nervous?" Evie said applying blush to Mal's cheeks.

"Going on my first lesbian date with the daughter of my mom's hated enemy? Nope, not nervous at all." Mal said with sarcasm.

"It won't be as awkward when you give her that brownie." Evie said.

 **Flashback**

 _Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos were in the kitchen, with Mal stirring up a brown mixture in a bowl._

" _Great!" Mal said annoyed. "I need another tear!"_

" _Again?" Jay said._

" _Why are spells so complicated?" Carlos asked._

" _Even I can't think of anything sad." Evie said._

" _Ugh, where are gonna find another tear in a time like this?" Mal asked._

 _Suddenly, a door open with Jane coming in._

" _Oh, hey guys." Jane greeted._

 _Mal quickly hid her spellbook with a dish towel._

" _What are you making?" Jane asked._

" _Brownies." Mal said._

" _Wow, I remember Lonnie said that you were making cookies last time."_

" _Yep, Mal's a natural born baker." Jay said._

" _I see." Jane said. "And also…"_

" _Yeah?" Mal said._

" _Lonnie might've mentioned that your parent don't treat you so great back at your home." Jane said, getting sad._

" _Oh, well it's how it is, just us look after our own, dealing with our parents' anger, and well, just living the best way we could." Mal said, remembering the times when her mom was disappointed in her._

" _I…I could never imagine that." Jane's eyes were starting to get watery._

" _Just be glad you don't got a mom like mine, unless you like sleeping in the basement." Carlos said._

 _Jane gasps at that, and the water works began. Mal notice that and uses her finger to quickly swipe a tear from Jane's cheek and fling it into the bowl of brownie mix._

" _Well, thanks for your concern." Mal said fast. "But we got brownies to make, so little time."_

" _Oh, ok." Jane said._

" _Goodnight, Jane." Evie said._

" _Evil dreams." Mal said._

" _See you guys." Jane said then left._

" _Whew!" The gang said._

" _How lucky can we get?" Carlos said._

" _Guess good things happens to bad people." Evie said._

" _Then let's keep getting lucky." Mal said as she stirs the brownie mix._

 **Present**

"Good thing Jane came by last night." Evie said.

"I know, right? Who knew there's so many people with that much emotion?" Mal said.

"It is Auradon, after all." Evie said.

"You're right about that." Mal said.

"Ok…done!" Evie said.

Mal gets up to look in the mirror, admiring her makeup, dress and leather jacket.

"Wow, Evie…I look…"

"Not hideous?" Evie said.

"Not at all." Mal said, smiling a bit.

Knocking was made at their door, meaning Audrey is here.

"Ok, you ready?" Evie asked.

"Let's do this." Mal said and walks to open the door.

As soon as it was open, Mal felt like her breath was taken away. Audrey wore a pretty pastel pink sundress, with sequins in bird shapes on her chest, and a pearl bracelet with a blue bird tag and white gloves, and sporting white high heels. Audrey's breath was also taken at the sight of Mal's outfit.

"Wow, I don't know if I seen anyone more perfect, more beautiful before today." Audrey said.

Mal doesn't know this, but she was blushing at the compliment, unexpectedly though.

"Uh…thank you. You too." Mal said.

"I knew you like." Audrey said. "So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a second." And Mal walks to Evie so she can give her the brownie that's in a little plastic bag and put it in her pocket.

"Good luck." Evie whispered.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Mal whispered back.

Mal then went to the door and Audrey grabs her hand as they walk down the hall together, with Evie closing the door.

"Ooh, this is gonna be so much fun!" Audrey said.

" _For one of us."_ Mal thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well that's the end of part one. Part two will come up soon, I plan on finishing this love story by the end of this weekend, next week tops. Also to the people who saw my announcement, the details for Enter: The Prince of Hearts 2 will also posted at the same time by this weekend or next week. So until then, Have a Wicked Day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, sorry I was late posting this, but I had some stuff going on during the week. But you guys will finally get to witness Mal and Audrey's date. It will be romantic, a little funny and suspenseful(Kinda). And as for the details on Enter: Prince of Hearts 2, They're unfortunately still not ready to be released, but I can promise you that you'll here from them before this requested story is over, which might be in two weeks. Without further ado, here's Chapter 2!

 **P.S.,** if you have a request of a Descendants story, PM me or comment on the review section.

* * *

Chapter 2: Maldrey's Date

Dreading this day to come, Mal has to keep how she really feels about this date she's about to go on. She and Audrey were walking out of the school and in front of them is a limo.

"We're riding in your limo?" Mal asked.

"But of course, where we're isn't walking distance." Audrey said.

The limo driver by the passenger side opens the door for them.

"Thanks." Audrey said.

The girls got in so the driver can shut the door and get to his driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Mal asked Audrey.

"You'll see." Audrey said then lays her hand on Mal's.

Mal gave her a quick smile before she turned to the window and made a gag face. The driver starts the engine and drives off the their destination.

* * *

 **On The Road**

As they ride along, Audrey and Mal looks to the crystal clear blue ocean and admires the beauty of it (Audrey mostly). Mal has to admit it does look bright and sparkly, too bad that one day it's all gonna be ruined when the dome is brought down and her mom and the other villains can finally take over Auradon.

"Hmm." Audrey sighed. "Does the ocean look lovely?"

"Yeah, it looks…really blue." Mal answered.

"Where we're going will get a better view." Audrey said.

"Can't wait." Mal said lowly.

In the next 10 minutes, they finally reached the place to have their picnic. On their left is a large field of grass and a tree.

"Yay, we're here!" Audrey shrieked.

"Finally." Mal said.

The driver got out and opens Audrey's door, letting her and Mal out.

"We'll be a while." Audrey says to her driver.

"But of course, Madam." The driver said and hands Audrey her basket.

"Come on." Audrey said taking Mal's hand and she leads the way.

As they walk, the view of the ocean got closer and closer with each step and before Mal realized, they were at the edge of a river after they're just a few feet from the tree.

"Perfect." Audrey said. "I told you we get a good view."

The river is connected to the ocean that like 24 feet away from the grass field.

"Hmm, you're right." Mal said.

Audrey was opening her basket and pulls out a pink and blue checkered blanket and lays it flat under the tree. She then pulls out the food from the basket one by one. There was a few sandwiches, a tray of cookies, pasta salad, two bottles of Diet Coke and a bowl of strawberries.

"Wow." Mal said.

"You like?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, I really like." Mal said.

 **15 minutes later**

Half of the food was eaten and Audrey was getting full, but Mal was still eating the strawberries.

"Aww, you like those strawberries a lot, do you?" Audrey asked.

"I can't believe I do, I've never had a single strawberry before." Mal said.

"Never?"

"Back on the Isle, we always had things like banana peels, crusty oatmeal and smelly fish." Mal said.

"Oh my Bibbidi." Audrey gasped. "Was it always like that?"

"Gotta do what we can to survive, we don't get the luxury you have here. Not to mention that my mother always expects too much from me." Mal said.

"Wow, I can't even imagine what you go through." Audrey said.

"You're lucky."

"I always have to look my best when I'm around people, when I'm at parties or balls."

"Last party I had was a killer, Everyone from my old school was there." Mal said.

"I'm not surprised you threw one, you had to be popular."

"What give it away, haha." Mal laughed along with Audrey.

"I mean, you are the daughter of the most evilest villain in the world, that has to come with benefits." Audrey said.

"Yeah, everybody fears me when I look them in the eye, most people anyways."

"Except Evie and the others?"

"We bonded on a adventure, that's why we're close and we ruled the island together." Mal smiled.

"I knew you were popular."

"Gotta be born with my genes, haha." Mal laughed. "So, what it like being a princess?"

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary, just that I get everything I wanted, boys come up to me and I get to be Queen one day." Audrey said.

"You're lucky to be a princess who gets to have a great life, growing up one day to be a queen to a king."

Something was off because Audrey's smile was frowning a bit and she looked sideways, making Mal aware.

"Well…Mal, there's something you should know."

"Ok…what going on?" Mal asked.

"It's just…" Audrey said but stopped.

Seeing her like this, Mal was feeling, how would she put it? Concerned and she never felt that before. Something about this girl was different, like less snooty, more open. Maybe she's feeling like this because of the spell, but what if it's not?

"Hey." Mal said and got closer to Audrey. "You can tell me."

"I don't think...I'm all that into boys."

That shook Mal to the core, having Audrey revealing something big to her.

" _Princess Audrey is gay?! The girly girl likes other girls?!"_ Mal thought.

"The reason why I wanted this picnic is because…I think, you really cute." Audrey admitted.

"Me?! I'm cute?! Coming from you?!" Mal exclaimed.

"I never thought that would have a crush on you, but here we are." Audrey said.

"Audrey…I don't know what to say." Mal said.

"Just don't be mad at me, and forgive me for being so nasty to you at first. I didn't know you, but now I do and I don't regret it."

Mal was still processing what's happening now, but at the same time, she's glad she told her for some reason and she can't quite figure it out. Audrey got up and paced to the edge of the river, with Mal thinking that she should follow her and stopped a few feet from her while she stared at her back.

"I think you're the strongest person I know, and I like your hair, your skin, the way you dress gets to me and also…I like your personality. I've never met anyone like you before, even other girls aren't like the way you are." Audrey then turned around to face Mal. "You're one of a kind, and that's the truth."

Once she heard that, Mal was in awe at the beautiful princess she sees before her. Also if she was honest, Mal would say that she likes the side of Audrey more than she would admit, maybe even like her as more than a friend.

Out of nowhere, a huge gust of wind blew, making Audrey losing her balance.

"Ah, Ah.." Audrey has her foot up, arms dangling.

"Look out!" Mal said, rushing to Audrey.

But she was too late, as Audrey fell in the river on her back, making a splash.

"Audrey!" Mal screamed.

Audrey swam up, trying to reach the edge but couldn't. That's when Mal bent down on her knees and gave out her right hand.

"Take my hand!" She tells Audrey.

She tried her best, but she couldn't even touch her fingers. Mal leaned in closer, but she too fell in the river. In shock, Mal went up from the water, almost worrying Audrey that Mal was sinking. Mal was panicking, but tries to keep her cool to save Audrey. Somehow, she still manages to hold the edge.

"Hurry, grab on!" Mal said after coughing out the water.

Audrey quickly takes her hand and Mal pulls her in, making their faces closer than ever, both breathing on each other.

"Are you ok?" Mal asked.

For some reason, Audrey looked confused about something, but wipes that look and answered, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Let me lift you up." And Mal uses the arm that's currently holding Audrey to push her to the edge so she can climb up and she did.

Mal pulls herself up and turns herself around, gasping for air. Audrey keeps staring at Mal, wondering why she's looking for panicky.

"Are…you afraid of water?" Audrey asked.

"Kinda." Mal answered.

"But isn't the Isle on the ocean?"

"With a barrier!" Mal said.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Audrey said.

"It's ok, I didn't mean to yell. I just never been a fan of water before. I can't swim really." Mal said.

"But you still saved me, so I want to say thank you." Audrey said.

"No problem." Mal said.

"You're really not such a villain after all." Audrey said.

"I think your Benny Boo thinks so too." Mal said.

Then Audrey remembers something that she never mentioned before to Mal.

"I broke up with Ben." Audrey said.

"Whoa, so you we're serious about the whole lesbian thing." Mal said.

"Guess I am." And the weird thing is that Mal could've swear she sounded more surprised than she should've. 'Maybe its all still new to her' she thought.

"You're all wet." Mal said. "Let me get the blanket.

"Okay." Audrey said and Mal went to clear the picnic basket and hands it to Audrey, who took it and wraps herself in it.

"That was crazy." Mal said.

"You could say that." Audrey said. "You wanna share?" Audrey was inviting Mal into the blanket.

"Sure." Mal said and gets inside with Audrey, drying themselves.

"So, I said that I'm falling for you. What about you? Do you love me?" Audrey asked.

"Audrey." Mal starts to say. "I'm not sure how I feel about this, I never knew what love is. I was raise to be cruel and selfish, not kind and caring."

"Maybe being in Auradon can change that for you." Audrey suggests.

"Yeah, Maybe." Mal said.

And the two of them just sat there, staring at the ocean in front of them, waiting to be dry together.

* * *

 **Jay and Carlos' Dorm Room**

The boys and Evie are hanging out as they were waiting patiently for their fearless leader. Eventually, Mal came in, still looking wet but dry, making the three friends having confused looks on their faces.

"M, what happened?" Evie asked.

"You look like you came from Atlantica." Carlos said.

"Did you fell somewhere?" Jay asked.

"Guys!" Mal said. "Can I sit down before answering anything?" And Mal went to sit by the table.

"How was the date?" Evie asked.

"Didn't go according to plan." Mal said.

"You mean she's still in love with you?" Jay said.

"Yeah, before I even gave her the brownie, she fell in a river and I had to save her." Mal said.

"But you can't swim." Carlos said.

"You think I forgot about that? I had to do something, I was lucky I didn't completely drowned." Mal said.

"We're glad you're alright." Evie said.

"But you still didn't unspell her." Jay said.

"I know that!" Mal screamed. "I'll just have to do it another day, but we still need to get to Ben before the coronation."

"Right." They said.

"And we won't stop until we get that wand. Because we're rotten…"

"To the core!" Her friends said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, I hope y'all enjoyed the drama, the suspense, the romance! Next chapter is Family Day! You saw how it went down in the movie, wonder what will happen in this story? Check back next week, from Sunday at least, and until then, Have a Wicked Day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey Descenders, here's Part 3 and I gotta warn y'all, it has so much drama when Audrey comes out to Queen Leah, so get those tissues out in case you have to cry and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Family Disaster Day

It was the day before Family Day, where the students' family comes and visits them the whole day while having conversations, eating good food, and play games. But here's the thing, the VKs' parents couldn't be there due to…Well, distance, so Fairy Godmother set up a video chat with their parents. It didn't go so well, with Maleficent secretly asking for the wand, Cruella wants to stuff Dude and then eventually, they all started arguing with each other before Jay decides to disconnect the chat. After that, they all went to Mal and Evie's room, trying to figure out what to do next.

"This is just great." Jay said.

"We're still no closer to get the wand." Carlos said.

"Yeah, and the coronation is in a couple of days." Evie said.

"I hate to admit it, but we are running out of time." Mal said.

"By the way, haven't you unspelled Audrey yet?" Carlos asked Mal.

"Oh right, there's also that." Mal answered.

"You sure are taking your time." Jay said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, unless…" Jay stops, almost regretting saying the last word.

"Unless?..." Mal repeats.

"It's really nothing."

"Jay…" Mal said, stretching his name out.

"Fine." Jay said. "Unless you're holding it off on purpose."

"Excuse me?" Mal said. "Why would do that?"

"You had a couple of chances, but you hesitated."

"I never did, I was just waiting for the right time. And also, why would I be holding off?"

"I just thought maybe because, you actually...like her."

Mal's eyes bugged out of the accusation Jay implied.

"Are you insane?! Me, like Audrey?!" Mal said.

"I was just saying, you've been easier on her lately." Jay said.

"Last time I checked, I'm not gay!" Mal said.

"I didn't say you're gay, but it's cool if you are."

"Well I'm not and I don't wanna hear anything about it anymore, is that clear?!" Mal said pointing at Jay, who has his hands up in surrender.

"No worries, I'll keep my shut." Jay said.

"So, when are you gonna give her the brownie?" Evie asked.

"During Family Day, I'll pull her aside, give it to her and then no more lesbian love."

"And then you'll spell Ben?" Carlos asked.

"Exactly." Mal answered.

 **Nighttime, Mal and Evie's Room**

As Mal and Evie get ready for bed, Evie couldn't help but remember what Jay said earlier. She wonders if what he said about Mal liking Audrey is true. Even if it is, Mal is still her best friend and nothing was going to change that.

"M." Evie said.

"Yeah, E?" Mal said.

"Look, about what Jay said in the afternoon…"

"I told him I didn't wanna hear it, and I'm not gonna hear it from you."

"But it's ok, I don't care if you like girls, even if it is Audrey." Evie said.

"I'm not a lesbian, E." Mal said.

"I'm here to talk if you need to, M." Evie said.

"There's nothing to talk about, so good night." And Mal pulls her covers over her on the bed, looking the opposite away from Evie, who's really concerned about her best friend. She decides to call it a night and follow Mal's example, while staring at her science test with the A+.

* * *

 **Family Day, 3:00 pm**

The day of families commences as Ben starts the day with a music number, a familiar number that takes his mom back to the time when she was locked in her husband's castle, while scaring, its also has good memories. Mal, Evie, Carlos, Dude and Jay watches from above as they witness the AKs' rendition of 'Be Our Guest'. They eventually walked down to stairs to join the crowd.

"Alright, let's go down there." Mal said.

"You remember what to do?" Carlos said.

"Of course I do, it's my plan." Mal said.

"So you despell Audrey then give Ben the cookie." Jay said.

"Exactly."

"So we need to wait til after their done." Evie said.

"Right." Mal said.

"In the meantime…" Jay stares at the chocolate fountain along with Carlos.

"Awesome." Mal tolled her eyes.

The song was finished and everyone clapped for the students performing.

"That was lovely!" Belle said to Ben.

"Ok, it's go time." Mal said as she went to find Audrey in the crowd.

She tries to find her, which shouldn't be too hard, but there's so many people that she eventually lost her. Mal was about to get mad at herself when suddenly, she feels a tap on her shoulder. Mal turns to see the very princess she seeks, looking a bit nervous for some reason.

" _ **Speak of the devil!"**_ Mal thought.

"We need to talk." Audrey said.

"Actually, I was just coming to find you." Mal said.

"Good, then you got time." Audrey turns and leads Mal to somewhere no one can here them.

Evie notices this, seeing that part of Mal's plan was working, while the boys were too busy dipping stuff in the chocolate fountain.

Audrey lead Mal behind a tall bush and stops to face Mal with a serious face.

"Before I say anything, is there something you need to get your chest?" Audrey questioned Mal.

"Well…" Mal pulls out the brownie antidote and holds it in both hands to show Audrey. "I made this for you, to thank you for the picnic the other day. Actually, I wanted to give it to you before you fell in the river."

"The river. Yeah, that's part of what I wanted to talk about." Audrey said.

"Well, you can't talk on a empty stomach." Mal said bringing the brownie up close to her.

"I guess." Audrey said then takes the brownie and took a huge bite off it. "Mmm. Not bad."

"So, would you say that you still have those feelings for me?" Mal said.

"I don't know, maybe we should see what happens when the Anti-Love spell takes affect."

"Alright." Then that's when Mal realizes something and bugged her eyes out and looks back at Audrey, who had a knowing look that says 'Busted!'.

"You knew." Mal said knowing she's caught.

"After I fell in that river, everything felt back to normal, like the spell washed away." Audrey explained.

"Audrey, I can explain…" Mal said.

"Explain what? Why you spelled me? Cause I really want to know why." Audrey said folding her arms.

"Well, I…"

"Let me guess, you had a deep closet crush on me, so this was the best solution?"

Even Mal couldn't come up with that, so she went along with it.

"Yes, I was too ashamed to admit it, but I think you're really great, and I'm sorry that the spell made you said all those things to me that day."

"Actually Mal, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?" Mal said.

"While I was under the spell, I might've be aware what was happening." Audrey said.

"Really?" Mal said.

"Everything I said to you was true. I'm in the closet, not even Ben or my family knows about this. I was feeling alone in this until you came along. I know I should be mad at what you did to me, but that day at our picnic was the best thing to ever happened to us."

Mal had to admit, she really did have a good time, sharing stories with someone, finding out who each other really are, and the fact that Audrey looks really pretty in her dress, well any dress that is. She really likes her eyes and how they sparkle in the sun.

"Yeah, I never admit this before, but I really thought we'd opened up and I've never opened up with anyone else in my life."

"I feel the same way, so…how do you feel about me?" Audrey asks.

'What should I do' Mal thought as she's trying to wrap her head around all of this. She knows she has a mission to do, but at the same time, she's found someone who she has a connection with, even if it's a girl. Her whole life she thought she had everything figured out, but after some experiences, maybe she doesn't know everything after all.

"To be honest, Ive never met anyone like you, you're the opposite of what I expect and maybe, that's a good thing because…I like how different you are." Mal said.

Audrey gave a huge smile to Mal, who gives one back and Audrey leans in to plant a kiss on Mal's lips, who responds the same way, but got stopped when they heard a voice.

"Audrey!" A woman called out.

"Oh no." Audrey whispered.

"Who's that?" Mal said.

"My granny, Sleeping Beauty's mother." Audrey said.

"Oh." Mal said freaking out on the inside.

"She's looking for me, she's not gonna be happy when she see me with you." Audrey said.

"She's doesn't know who I am." Mal said.

"You got a point, but let's not say anything yet."

"Agreed."

The girls left from behind the bush to join everyone, with Queen Leah finally spotting her granddaughter with someone she's never seen before and walks up to them with a smile on her face.

"Audrey dear." Leah said.

"Granny." Audrey said.

They do the sideways kiss with each other and Leah greets Mal after.

"Why hello."

"Hi." Mal greets back.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before."

Mal was trying to say an excuse but Audrey beats her to it.

"She a transfer student, she's new here." Audrey said quickly.

"Oh, I see." Leah said.

From a distance, they were watched by Chad Charming, son of Cinderella. He's all things of his father, Charming, nice smile and good looks, except he doesn't have his mother's kindness. He's not your average AK, having a rude personality, making girls do their homework and self-absorbed. For a long time, he had a huge crush on Audrey, but she was with Ben so that didn't work out. He then heard the news that they broke up, giving him a chance he thought, but two days ago he saw her with Audrey with Mal and the other VKs at Lunch, making him suspicious.

For a while, he's noticed something about Audrey that's different. Like how she's obsessed with Mal, making eyes at her, wondering what going on. His suspensions were confirmed when he overheard Audrey asking out Mal and she said yes, making him angry and jealous. He still couldn't believe that the daughters of Sleeping Beauty and Maleficent were a thing now. He feels as he should get back at them, so when he saw Queen Leah with them, this is an opportunity. With an evil smirk, he struts himself to the trio, feeling confident.

"Queen Leah!" Chad said.

"Oh hello, Chad." Leah said.

Audrey and Mal were a bit confused to his arrival, wondering what's he up to.

"What's going on, Chad?" Audrey said.

"I just notice that you're Granny was meeting one the new kids." Chad said, smirking.

"Yes I did, the new transfer." Leah said.

"Well I should warn you, you wouldn't want to get close to her, unless you want to sleep for a thousand years."

"What?" Leah asked, them looks at Mal again, a really good lock.

Leah stares deep at Mal, especially her eyes, for some reason getting the chills just from looks at her. Then suddenly, it all comes back to her.

"You!" Leah shouted.

In a second, everyone has there eyes on the group, especially Evie, the boys and Ben, who rushes to Mal's side.

"How did you get here?" Leah asked. "And how did you stay so young?"

"Queen Leah, it's ok, she's not who you think she is, she's really Maleficent's daughter, Mal." Ben explained. "I made the proclamation to give the Isle's children a chance."

"To what? Destroy us? Take over our land?" Leah said. "You all remembered what happened before, right?" She looks to the audience, with Fairy Godmother trying to calm her down.

Everyone was now getting uncomfortable, really the old days where they were cursed or tortured.

"The spells, the curses. My daughter had to be raised by fairies because of your mother's curse." Leah said directly to Mal.

Mal had her head down, feeling something she never felt before, guilt.

"Her first steps, her first words, I MISSED IT ALL." Leah said to Mal still.

"I'm so sorry." Mal tries to say But was blocked by Chad.

"Get away from her." Chad said to Mal, who backed away.

"Chad, don't you dare." Audrey said, getting in front of Mal.

"Audrey." Leah said. "Why are you defending her? Did you forget who her mother is?"

"Oh, here's the thing." Chad said.

" _ **Oh no."**_ Mal thought.

"It seems these two are more than just friends." Chad informed loudly.

This had everyone gasping, especially Queen Leah, and Mal's friends.

"Yeah, they went for a picnic date the other date after Audrey asked Mal out." Chad said.

Leah squeaked at the information, with her hand over her heart, looking shocked and disappointed.

"Granny…" Audrey said but Leah raised her hand at her granddaughter.

"How could you do this? To our family? To me? You going around, liking princesses, and girls like…her?!" Leah pointed to Mal.

"I told everyone I know that someday you're gonna marry a Prince Charming of your own, starting your own family, but now it sounds like neither of those things are gonna happen if you keep on going through this phase."

"It's not a phase, I've always liked girls." Audrey said, tears rolling down her face.

"Stop it! I will not have that kind of talk here or now. Now come out of this nonsense and start dating eligible young men like Chad here. Or what about Ben? Get back together with him."

"But don't like either them that!" Audrey said.

"Preposterous! And out of all the girls, you chose her, why?!" Leah asked.

"I love her!" Audrey said.

Silence came across the AKs and their families when that statement was made by Audrey. Leah stood still for like ten seconds before becoming enraged.

"I've never been so disappointed in all my life." Then Leah turns around and walks off, leaving Audrey in tears and falling to her knees and sons in hands, making Mal wanting to comfort her in her time of need.

"This is all your fault, you know that?" Chad said to Mal.

"Chad, Stop This now!" Ben warned Chad.

"I told you this would happen, Villian Kids stir up trouble and now look what happened." Chad said.

He first looks at Mal. "You stole a guy's girlfriend."

"Hey!" Ben said.

"Chad, please." Audrey begged.

"You enjoy hurting people." Chad said to Jay.

"Enough." Mal said.

"And you." Chad said to Evie. "You're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater."

This enrages Evie, him telling off her friends and insulting her, making her pull out her magic mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?!" Evie shows him the mirror and it shows Chad's face on there.

"What? Please." Chad knocks Evie hand away.

This made Jay grab Chad by his jacket, while some of the others tries to pull them apart. Evie pulls out the perfume Mal made before and sprints Chad with it, knocking him out.

"Come on, Mal." Evie said then pulls Mal by her wrist.

Jay and Carlos follows them after, with Mal still looking back at Audrey, while Audrey does the same with Mal. Eventually, they disappeared, away from everyone else.

* * *

 **Later in the afternoon**

The VKs were on a table outside, with Ben walking up to them.

"Hey, how are guys?" Ben said to the new students. "forget about it, I apologize for what happened, but I promise you everything will be ok after the Coronation tomorrow."

But the VKs were still upset, not surprising with how everything went down.

"I have to go, but I'll see you later." And Ben walks off to the opposite direction.

Audrey watches from the table with Lonnie, Chad and Jane and the few other people, wishing she could go over there with the love of her life, except….

"Evie." Doug said walking up to Evie. "Listen, I want to talk about…"

"Doug!" Chad called.

"Doug, I'm really sorry…"

"Doug!" Chad called again, noting for him to come over there.

"Doug." Evie said softly.

"Sorry, I can't." And Doug walks back to his table.

Chad's also been keep Audrey away, saying it's for her own good, which she knows it isn't.

"You're a girl for all kinds of trouble aren't ya?" Chad said.

"Guess not even a princess is gonna her a queen." Jane said.

They both laugh at Mal, making Mal so mad she pulled out her spellbook and flips to the spell she's looking for.

"Beware, Forswear, Undo Jane's Hair." Mal says the spell and moves her fingers left, right, up and down.

Jane's Hair turns back into a bob, then some of the students laugh, while Lonnie checks her hair. The VKs got up from their table, facing the AKs.

"There's a lot more where that came from." Mal said.

"Who do you think you are?" Chad said.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Mal said then opens her spell book again.

The AKs, including Audrey, makes a run for it before Mal does another spell. Mal turns back to her friends with an evil look.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." Mal said.

"You got a backup plan?" Jay said.

"I always do." Mal said.

She then leads her group away, while strutting across the school yard.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That was just horrible, don't you think? Poor Audrey, Poor Mal. What will happen tomorrow? Find out next week on Chapter 4 and remember, have a Wicked Day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, sorry about the delay, I know I said I would have this chapter uploaded last week, but my brother got sick and I have to take care of him, so I hope you understand, sometimes things are beyond our control, something I picked up from Casey Jones on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series). So here's the final chapter, and you should know what happens in this one, or is it the same? Read and see for yourselves and make sure to look at the news at the bottom this chapter when you're done.

* * *

Chapter 4: What's it Gonna Be?

Today is finally the day, the day everyone's been waiting for. It's time for Ben's Coronation, the day he's finally gonna be King of Auradon. Everyone who's in schools, castles or even a playground is by the Auradon Cathedral. Confetti was everyone, people are hollered in cheer and The current King and Queen of Auradon are waiting for their son to attend. And it's all going live on tv with Snow White as the reporter.

"At last, here we are, broadcasting from the Coronation where Ben will soon be crowned king!" Snow White said.

 **The Isle of the Lost**

Maleficent, Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil and Jafar are currently watching the live broadcast from the comfort of Maleficent's castle.

"I'm Snow White bringing you up to minute coverage of who's the fairest of them all."

Evil Queen threw some popcorn they were eating at the tv in anger.

"Oh who's she kidding? She had work done." She said.

 **Auradon Cathedral**

On the carriage that's on the way to the church, Ben is now riding on it, surprising along with two other guest. It was Mal and Audrey, in the backseat together.

"Wow! You don't see that everyday!" Snow White said.

 **The Isle of the Lost**

Maleficent, who's watching the broadcast, was surprised to see her daughter right behind the soon to be king and with some other girl, who for some reason looks familiar.

"I know he's the king, but who's that girl in that bright color?" Jafar asked.

"Yes." Maleficent said. "Who is that?"

"Well it looks like Ben has brought two girls, including Mal, to this very special day." Snow White said on tv. "And Mal's dress is made by…"

She looks at the card a crew member gave her and with a confused look, she answered, "Evie. It's made by Evie, whoever she is."

"Evie!" Evil Queen said. "That's my daughter, Evie!"

"Woohoo, you're daughter made a dress." Maleficent said sarcastically. "Meanwhile, my girl's duped a prince and is this close to grabbing the magic wand, it's happening people!"

Then she and the other three villains shared an evil laugh.

 **Auradon Cathedral**

As Ben, Mal and Audrey continue to ride to the church, Ben turns to Mal to speak.

"You doing alright?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like everyone hates me." Mal said.

"It was just a misunderstanding, they'll come around and also…"

Ben looks directly at both Mal and Audrey.

"I'm there for both of you, no matter what anyone says about the two of you. Honestly, I'm not really upset that you broke up with me." Ben says to Audrey. "I just want you to be happy, and I'm glad you could find it with Mal."

"Thanks Ben." Audrey said to Ben. "Also, I'm surprised you want both of us to be next to you."

"It's the least I can do, and actually, it was because of Mal."

"What?" Audrey said then looks at Mal.

"I didn't really do much." Mal said.

 **Flashback**

 _It was evening and Ben was in the library, prepping for his big day. Suddenly, he looked up from where he was sitting and sees Mal, by a bookshelf, looking sad, at least that's what she wants to look._

" _Hey Mal." Ben greeted._

 _Mal turns to see Ben's concerned face and greets him back. "Hey."_

" _How are you holding up?"_

" _Couldn't be better." Mal said._

" _I'm sorry how things went down, that was no excuse of what Chad did." Ben said._

" _Maybe he's right, I might've stolen Audrey from you and I just couldn't find a way to apologize."_

" _There's nothing to be sorry about. To be honest, I wasn't feeling that much for Audrey, but I feel like that you do, just like she does for you."_

" _That doesn't matter to her granny." Mal said._

" _She doesn't understand, that's all. She'll come around."_

" _I hope so, I just feel sorry for her that she's gonna be with her grandma and during the whole thing, there's gonna be a lot of…awkwardness."_

" _Hmm…" Ben starts to think._

" _What's on your mind?"_

" _What if she doesn't have to feel that way if she's with me and you?" Ben suggested._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean what if you two stand beside me with my parents when I'm being crowned?"_

" _You do that?"_

" _I just want everyone to know that I'm on your side."_

" _Wow, thanks, Ben." Mal said. "I'm gonna find Audrey and tell her the good news."_

" _Alright, see ya, Mal." Ben said._

 _And with that, Mal leaves Ben's side and exits the library, with Evie, Jay and Carlos by the entrance who were listening in the conversation._

" _I can't believe that worked?" Jay said._

" _Was there ever a doubt?" Mal said smirking._

" _A little surprised, really." Carlos said._

" _Well you can stop being surprised because we've won and we'll finally get the wand."_

 **Present**

At the steps to the church, Ben steps off the carriage, along with Mal and Audrey, who he helped down. They ascended up the stairs, with the crowd applauding at the three Auradon Prep students. They reached to Ben's parents, while the guards blow their trumpets. Mal and Audrey bows to Queen Belle while she does the same for them.

"Look, about yesterday…" Mal starts to explain.

"No need." King Beast said. "I told Ben this wouldn't be easy."

"But you also told me that a king has to believe in himself, even if it isn't easy." Ben said.

"I did?" Beast said.

Belle slapped him lightly on his arm.

"Kidding." Beast said laughing a little.

"Girls." Belle said to Mal and Audrey. "It doesn't matter to me, as long as you care about each other."

"Of course." Audrey said then looks at Mal.

"Wouldn't be the same without her." Mal said then looks at Audrey.

"We're very proud of you Ben." Belle said while taking Ben's hands into hers. "You keep listening to your heart."

"Thanks Mom."

 **Inside the Cathedral**

Everyone's inside the church, watching as Ben walks down the blue carpet, with people bowing down to him. Mal and Audrey were next to his parents, close by though, then Audrey notices her grandmother shooting dirty looks at her and Mal, with Audrey's parents' expressions were either concerned or disappointed, Audrey couldn't even tell. Mal feels bad for how things went down the other day, so she grabs her hand in support then Audrey looks at Mal with a sad smile. Jay, Evie and Carlos watches from above as they see the coronation taking place and seeing how close Mal and Audrey are.

Fairy Godmother walks up to soon to be formerly King Beast and removes the crown from his head. Once Ben reaches to them and got on his knees. Fairy Godmother goes to him with the crown in her hands and slowly puts it on the top of his head. Beast removes the glass case that's holding the wand and Belle gives the wand to Fairy Godmother so she can bless Ben with it.

"Do you solemnly swear to guide the people of Auradon, with justice and mercy, as long as you reign?"

 **Isle of the Lost**

"Oh grab the thing already!" Maleficent said at the tv.

 **Cathedral**

"I solemnly swear." Ben answered while on his knees still.

"Then it is my honor." Fairy Godmother raps on Ben's right shoulder with the wand. "And my joy." She taps his left one. "To bless our new king."

But then a hand swipes the wand from Fairy Godmother, making everyone gasped at the moment.

 **Isle of the Lost**

"Yes! Yeeeesss!" Maleficent said.

 **Cathedral**

The hands uses the wand and the magic cane out, went out through the ceiling and busts barrier that surrounds the isle, bringing it down.

 **Isle of the Lost**

An earthquake like movement shakes the isle, along with the villains.

"The barrier's broken." Evil Queen said. "We're free!"

Maleficent opens her doors to the balcony and gets into position.

"Scepter, now!" Maleficent said.

Her scepter floats to her and she turns into a green mist and leaves her castle into the air on her way to Auradon.

"Ahhh, Hahahahaaaa!" Maleficent cackled.

 **Cathedral**

The crowd takes cover as the person was waving the wand uncontrollably.

"Child what are you doing?!" Fairy Godmother said.

It turns out that the person is her daughter, Jane, who seems to be unable to control her mother's wand.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" Jane said. "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" But she keeps on turning in circles, with the wand frizzing out.

"Take cover!" Beast said to everyone.

Mal thought this is her chance and decides to grab the wand from Jane.

"Careful, Mal!" Belle said.

After some tugs, Mal finally got the wand then Jane runs back to her mother. Then Evie and the others run from the balcony to get to Mal.

"Mal." Ben said. "Give me that."

"Stand back." Mal said.

"Mal…"

"Ben I said stand back!" Mal warned him.

"I knew it! You're just like your mother!" Queen Leah said.

Mal pointed the wand at her, making her and the people behind her scoot back, while Mal's friend run through the doors.

"Alright, let's go!" Carlos said.

"Revenge time!" Jay said.

"Mal!" Audrey said. "What's going on? Why are you doing this?"

"Audrey, get back, please." Mal said.

"No. Please don't do this." Audrey said with sad eyes.

"We have no choice, Audrey! Our parents…"

"Your parents made they're choice and look where that's gotten them! You've got a choice right now, you may think you don't, but you do."

Mal looks around the church, seeing people are waiting in terror of what's to happen next. Mal thinks hard with the short time she has, but she decides what to do next eventually.

"I think…I wanna be good." Mal said.

"You are." Audrey said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I believe in you, it's what I'm heart's trying to say to me." Audrey said.

Mal was surprised at how much someone believes in her, so that when she thought she should believe in herself and turns to her.

"My heart's telling me that we are not our parents, is that what yours are saying?" Mal said.

She turns to Jay.

"You love playing tourney and victory pizzas."

Then to Carlos.

"And you love scratching Dude's belly."

Lastly, she turns to Evie.

"Evie, you're the smartest people I've known and you don't need a guy for that." Mal said. "Also, I've decided to go to school, and be with with Audrey." She turns to Audrey. "Because she really makes me happy." She smiles with tears down her face while Audrey does the same.

"Mal." Audrey said.

Mal walks to Audrey and plants a kiss on her lips while Audrey kisses her back, making the people clap and cheer for them, even Leah slowly claps for them.

Suddenly, the green mist came and darkened the place, revealing to be Maleficent.

"I'm back!" Maleficent said.

"Go away, mother." Mal said holding Audrey back.

"Hahaha, your silly." Maleficent laughed. "Now, wand me dear."

"No!" Ben said.

"I won't!" Mal said.

"What's this I hear? You won't?!" Maleficent said.

"That's right. I'm not letting you do this." Mal said.

"Really? You want Auradon to still stand? This isn't what you want."

"You don't know what I want!" Mal said. "Mom, have you asked me what I want? I'm not you." She starts to tear up."

"Oh honey, you'll get there, just takes a long time."

"I will not! I'm already where I'm at now." Mal said.

She takes Audrey's hand into her own, making it official in front of her mother, who's starting to get the picture.

"No!" Maleficent said. "How dare you?! You actually dating my enemy's daughter?! In all the years, I've never thought you stood this low to upset me!"

"I didn't do this to upset you, I did this because I love her!" Mal said.

Now Maleficent was getting mad, with her eyes glowing and her teeth showing.

"Oh, you're going to regret this, now give me that wand!" She said.

"Never!" Mal said.

"Then you leave me no choice!"

Maleficent disappears in the green mist, which got bigger, and then came out in her dragon form. She roars after the transformation, with the crowd hollering and screaming. Mal gets in front of Audrey to protect her while Maleficent's eyes glowed and everyone froze, except Mal, her friends, Dude and Audrey.

"Let's go." Carlos said.

The kids runs, but not without Maleficent flying to catch them and breathing fire. Audrey trips on her dress, landing on her face. Maleficent was about to breath fire on her, but Mal got in the way and says a spell.

" _On the field, make a shield!"_ Mal said.

A purple force field protected Mal and Audrey from the fire. Evie got up to them and pulls out her mirror.

" _Magic Mirror, shine your bright light!"_ Evie said.

The bright light shines to Maleficent's eyes and she can't see where she's going.

"Evie, behind me." Mal said and Evie does so. "Leave me girlfriend and friends alone!"

Maleficent lands and stares intensely at her own daughter.

"This is between you and me mother." Mal said.

She starts to say another spell.

" _The strength of everything is good as non, when stands before four hearts as one!"_ Mal said three times.

As they still have there stare down, Maleficent turns to green mist and appears to be shrinking, making the church lit up once more.

"What just happened?" Audrey said.

"I dont know." Mal said helping Audrey up.

The five of them run up to Mal's mom to see that she's been turned into a gecko.

"You're mother shrank to the size of her heart, that's why she so tiny." Fairy Godmother said, somehow got herself unfrozen.

"Is she gonna be like this forever?" Mal asked.

"You learn how to love, so can she." Fairy Godmother answered.

"I think this belongs to you." Mal said handing her the wand.

Fairy Godmother waves it around and says, "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" And everyone is now unfrozen.

"Roar!" Ben said.

"It's ok, it's ok." Mal said laughing. "It's over."

"Oh, next time I save you." Ben smiled.

"Let's hope there's no next time."

Queen Leah comes up to Mal and the others, wondering what's she's gonna say. It turns out she wants to bow to Mal, then she smiled at her. Mal decides to do the same thing in return.

"I'm sorry." Leah said.

"It's ok." Mal said.

"You two belong together and I was standing in the way of that."

Leah brings Audrey and Mal's hands together.

"Love is love. I've forgot about along time ago when your mother met your father." She says to Audrey.

"And it's love that keeps you going, no matter what type of person." Sleeping Beauty said.

"Granny, Mom, Dad…" Audrey starts to tear up.

Her family hugs her in acceptance, and Mal went to help Jane with her mother, who was being furious with Jane and Mal explains herself.

"I'm sorry for making you feel this way, you're beautiful inside and out, with a great mom." Mal said to Jane.

"Yeah, I got lucky in that department." Jane said then laughed along with Mal and her mom.

Later that day, all the students went to an after party and danced the night away, with Mal and Audrey dancing together to the beat and with Mal's mom put away for good, the barrier fixed, it turned out to be the best day ever.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed this love story, and again sorry about the delay. If any of you didn't notice my news from Friday, then click on my username and see the title Enter: The Prince of Hearts 2 details to get the news on the upcoming sequel. For those who did see it, I really like to hear who you want the gang to dress up as by leaving a review or PM me. Until then, Have A Wicked Day!


End file.
